Tell Me That You Love Me
by klainersgonnaklaine1515
Summary: Blaine's original proposal didn't go as he planed. second times a charm right?


'So Kurt Elizabeth Hummel' Blaine stated while he was down on one knee in front of Kurt, 'will you do the honour of becoming my husband?'

Kurt was staring at Blaine with tears in his eyes 'Blaine, sweetie please stand up.' Blaine's face fell dramatically 'shh, Blaine just listen to me for a second ok?' Blaine nodded so Kurt continued 'Blaine I want to marry you so bad you have no idea, but honey your still in school and we aren't even dating, so here is the plan, we are not going to get engaged. YET! I promise one day we will, but let's date for a couple years first ok. So keep this ring and ask me again in a couple years and I will say yes. Ok?'

'ok' Blaine said 'I love you so much Kurt'

'I love you to sweetheart'

**3 YEARS LATER**

' Kurt'

'Yes Blaine?"

Kurt and Blaine were walking through central park when Blaine stopped randomly.

'Can I sing you something?' Blaine asked nervously.

'Here? Really, Blaine, in the middle of the park?' Kurt asked confused.

'yeah! Right here!' Blaine responded excitedly.

'Sure Blaine, go for it' kurt

Blaine stepped back snapped his fingers and music started out of nowhere. Kurt looked around shocked but he couldn't see anyone, that's when Blaine started to sing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting  
To be with you again?  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. 

By this point Kurt had tears pouring down his face and so did Blaine but he kept singing none the less.

More and more I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head up high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms,  
I know that it's forever.  
I just gotta let you know,  
I never wanna let you go.

When you look me in the eyes.  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

By the end of the song they had a small audience, Blaine was down on one knee and Kurt was crying.

' 3 years ago I proposed to you and we weren't even dating, you told me that you would date me but that I'd have to wait a couple year to marry you, you also told me to keep the ring, staying true to my word I waited 3 years and I still have the same ring, Kurt, you are the love of my life, from the moment we met on the Dalton stair case when you claimed to be 'the new kid' when in reality you were just a terrible spy I've known you were the one for me. 5 months later I asked your dad to give you the sex talk and two weeks after that I asked you to be my boyfriend. I still don't understand how your dad doesn't hate me for that, never the less about 2 months later you transferred back to mckinley hugged me on the stair case and told me you'd never say goodbye to me, and you know what? You never did, you never said goodbye when we hung up on the phone or we were leaving not even when you left for new york, when we broke up for those 7 months of my senior year you still never said goodbye to me, I never want to say goodbye to you Kurt. I love you more than anything in the world, so Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?'

Kurt was full on bawling at this point and most of the bystanders were crying to, Kurt was opening and closing his mouth but couldn't get any sound to come out so he settled for nodding frantically.

Blaine slipped the ring on Kurt's finger as fast as he could and threw his arms around Kurt kissing him soundly and crying into his neck. All the bystanders were cheering and clapping but Blaine and Kurt didn't even hear them, they were to busy whispering words of love into each others ears.

_I love you._

_I love you too, forever and always._


End file.
